TARDIS, Hogwarts, and a whole lot of Klaine
by gleekwhovianstarkid
Summary: THIS IS A 3-WAY CROSSOVER. Kurt, the Doctor and Blaine, Harry, but in this case Blaine Potter, meet in an unusual fashion. Kurt learns of the wizarding world, Blaine learns of everything space and time. Rated T for now, may change in the future.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first fic ever so don't be afraid to give me some ****criticism. I would also like to take suggestions for the story. And don't worry, this first chapter is just the prologue, the real fun is coming later! So read on!**

The Doctor was feeling lonely, again. Only 2 days after he said goodbye to Amy and Rory. How pathetic was he? But he didn't have time to answer that question as the very stylish TARDIS smashed into something in the time vortex.

That's funny, the Doctor thought to himself, there shouldn't BE anything for the TARDIS to crash into.

Then, just as soon as you could say "Don't blink", there was a teen-aged boy standing right in front of the Doctor. As in, he was so close the Doctor could feel the boy's breath on him. Then he had to go and pass out.

**Don't forget to review!**

**Shelbert :D**


	2. Meeting Blaine

**A/N: Here we go, I hope the prologue has been tempting! So in this chapter we are going to meet the mysterious teen-aged boy who strangely passed out on the TARDIS. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Doctor Who, or Harry Potter. If I did then Klaine would have already been happenin for a while, we would already know when our precious Doctor found River, and there would be no Voldemort, he just ruins a perfectly good plot.**

**Ok I'm rambling so on with the story!**

Meeting Blaine

"Where am I?"

"Oh well hello there! I'm..." The Doctor knew he couldn't say who he was, he didn't want to hurt anybody else. So he went for one of his favorite aliases. Kurt Hummel. "...Kurt Hummel, you can call me Kurt. And that's classified, at the moment you are in one of the many bedrooms that surround the center of my..." Again he was trying to come up with something other than TARDIS, didn't want to freak out anybody else today. "...house."

"Yeah but, where? Like, what..." Blaine Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Couldn't exactly explain that he was a wizard. And he totally just apparated to a mysterious location. WHOOPS. "...area of space, am I currently in?"

"Ohio of course! Where else would you be?" The Doctor was starting to wonder where this boy was from exactly, he wasn't acting like one of the Doctor's regulars. There was no, "Oh look it's bigger on the inside" or, "It can really travel in time?" This time, the Doctor was getting a new kind of person to amaze.

"Right, Ohio...the American one?"

"What other Ohio would there be?"

"Right, so...could you give me a lift home? I live kinda not very close to here."

"Of course, just hold on one second." Stepping out of the room he headed back towards the control room and started pacing back and forth. He was freaking out. How do you get a complete stranger out of a TARDIS without them knowing? He would have to wait until the unnamed boy went to sleep, then he would transport them to where ever this guy lived. Then of course carry him to his bed in his own house and then leave. Until then, he was going to have to entertain this bloke, seeing as how it was only 1 in the afternoon. But no matter, it shouldn't be that hard. Unless he started asking why there were no windows.

Meanwhile, Blaine was freaking out. How the hell do you apparate without knowing where you're going? He couldn't just leave, well he could've, but he had to go and screw everything up like usual. So Blaine Potter was in a complete strangers house, in Ohio. Ohio. Why there of all places? Why couldn't he have gone to a nice beach or accidently gone back in time to live another life? "Oh my God, I'm going crazy." He thought to himself. Just then, the boy who looked around 16 with brown hair put perfectly in place on top his head walked back into the room with what looked like a wand. A very strange wand in fact. It was silver, made of metal, and it had a strange looking blue light at the end of it.

"So where exactly do you live? And what is your name? You never said," Kurt, well technically the Doctor, but he would have to get used to calling himself Kurt for the sake of the mystery boy, asked him, hoping it wasn't too far a distance to where ever and when ever this guy lived.

"I live in London, and my name is Blaine, Blaine Potter."

"London? That's a little far isn't it? Well we can't go today that's for sure, we'll have to wait until tomorrow. You can stay here until then."

"Okay, thanks," Now he was seriously freaking out. He was in Ohio, and he just said he lived in London. This guy, Kurt, probably thought he was crazy. Now to find a place to think. Blaine started wondering around after Kurt left to go do something. He stumbled across something looking like a big glass tube in the middle of a control center of some sort.

"Oh crap," Blaine turned around and found Kurt fiddling with something, the same something that Blaine thought was a wand. Kurt then proceeded to press something on his curious wand and a light shone on the end of it. And then he shoved it in Blaine's face.

"What the hell man? Don't go around shoving your wand in people's faces, it's extremely rude."

"A what? Wand? Oh no this is a sonic screwdriver," Kurt's eyes widened and then muttered, "I'm screwed again aren't I...well here goes."

"Excuse me, but what exactly is this place? It looks like some sort of control center. I've never seen anything like it, it's quite interesting actually."

"Well this is what I like to call my TARDIS, it's where I live. Oh and it can travel through space and time. And we aren't in Ohio, we're currently drifting through space at a leisurely pace"

"So you're saying, that this thing, is like a giant time turner that can transport not just us, but whole entire rooms?"

Was this guy crazy? And what the hell was a time turner?

"No, it means Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Now do you want to go home or not? Because trust me you don't want to get involved with anything to do with me. It's dangerous," Oh, my, God. Was this really happening? Was he reciting the please-come-with-me-I'm-lonely-and-need-someone-to-travel-with speech? Yup, he was. And he was doing it with that sexy smirk of his.

"I think this place is amazing! And you don't want to get involved with me either, danger is my middle name," Blaine couldn't believe it. He was flirting with him. Here was this guy who could possibly have a more dangerous life than him, and he had a real live TIME MACHINE, and he was flirting with him. He could hang here for a while and get back to Hogwarts like he was never gone. There was an upside as well, that guy wearing the extremely adorable bow tie was cute. Yeah, it was decided. Blaine Potter would be spending some time with Kurt Hummel and his TARDIS time machine.

**A/N: Hope you liked that first real chapter! Read, review, and put on alert! School makes it almost impossible for me to update on a regular basis. I promise I will try to update as much as I can.**


	3. A New Discovery

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! And I don't have a whole lot of free time, so I'll try to get writing on the weekends or whenever I have time. Read, and review!**

A New Discovery

"So Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmmm...?" Blaine was staring into space. Quite literally in fact. He could't believe what he was seeing, even after spending some time with Kurt, who's name was actually the Doctor(but he liked Kurt better so he decided to stick with it).

As Blaine was staring out of the TARDIS doors for the umpteenth time, he was thinking about how awesome it would be to never have to go back to Hogwarts ever again. Away from the pain and suffering that he left behind. Even though he's only been with Kurt for about a week.

They were really friendly with each other, they would go save a planet or two, then drift around in space for a while before doing it all again. Yup, they worked together quite well, too well in fact, because Kurt had completely forgotten how to tell how time passes normally. So Blaine had been in the TARDIS for like a week now, and Kurt had been completely oblivious, but that was expected seeing as he would bask in his glory every time he saved someone.

So now, Kurt had to finally come to terms of what he was doing, again. Just like with Rose, Martha, Donna, Captain Jack...oh Captian Jack. He had been a good addition to the group. He was also great in bed, but no one would have guessed that Kurt was gay. Maybe that was because he just acted crazy, not gay, but crazy. Blaine still didn't know, he was too busy being amazed.

"What do you think of this outfit? Is it too flashy? Or too tight?"

"Uhhhhh...no, no it's fine," Blaine wasn't really thinking, he was looking at Kurt's ass in those skin tight jeans.

"Stop staring at my ass, Blaine, I don't think you can get anymore obvious."

"W-what?"

"I know you're gay, and I'm okay with it. There's nothing to be ashamed of, I was gay a couple of times in my past lives."

"Past...lives?"

Well, fuck.

You see, Kurt didn't really fill Blaine in on everything, he told him what he did, where he goes, hell he even told him about the TARDIS. He just forgot all the Time Lord info. Whoops. Here goes nothing...

"I'm a Time Lord, an alien."

"But you look human, are you hiding a tail or something?"

"No, I most certainly do not have a tail, and I don't look human, you look Time Lord, we were here first."

"And that's important because...?"

"Whatever, so yes I'm an alien. Time Lords have this way of cheating death, when we're about to die, we regenerate. Our appearance changes, we get a different personality, all that cool stuff. Right now I'm in my 12th life. It was a shame too, I rather liked myself last life..."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat...okay...little bit freaked out here...WHAT?" Blaine was truly freaking out. Like, seriously freaking out. Kurt is good at calming people down though. By smacking his forehead against Blaine's. That hurts like a bitch.

So Blaine was currently grabbing his forehead in pain.

"Son of a...! Why did you do that? That HURT!"

"Sorry! I had to or else you wouldn't stop freaking out!"

"What exactly was all that though?" Blaine was talking about all the images he had just seen, strange metal men. Giant tin cans of sorts, a giant spider with human like features, and the most interesting of people. Winston Churchill? In Kurt's memories? If these were memories. Strange...but then a woman, the strangest of women. Very curly hair, weird hypnotic lipstick, and an eye patch...to Kurt, this woman's name was River Song.

"Memories, information, basically anything and everything you would ever want to know about me. Except for what I'm like, you'll have to figure that out on your own." He just had to finish with a very sexy wink. Awesome.


	4. Well, shit

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter earlier! Been busy! I'm introducing some new characters here, same concept, Glee characters as other characters in other stuff. So here's where our story takes us...**

Well, shit**  
><strong>

It's been almost a month since Blaine joined Kurt and the wonders of the universe. He loved it, but he was missing home. He missed Rachel, even though she was the bushy haired bookworm. There was also Finn, he was Blaine's best friend. Rachel and Finn were going out, and they were getting serious.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine? What do you need?"

"Can...can we go to my home? I'm starting to miss all my friends."

"Well sure! Why didn't you ask sooner? But what about all your family, don't you miss them too?"

"I...I don't have a proper family. My parents died when I was a baby, they were murdered by the man I'm trying to defeat at the moment..." Blaine was now murmuring senselessly to himself and looking depressed and looking like he's told the ultimate secret.

"Oh I'm really sorry Blaine, so, you want to go now? What date? I need all the info, date, time, location."

"Okay Hogwarts School of Wizardry. May 18th, 2002. About noon."

"Alright here we go!"

And off they went! They got bumped all around the console, finally they landed. Right in the middle of the Griffyndor common room. Well shit.


	5. Magic?  What?

**A/N: So I got a chapter in cuz I wrote in like 2 minutes. So let's see if I have time for another one...**

****Magic? What?

Kurt stepped out of the TARDIS, looked around at his surroundings. He noticed a few couches, some chairs, tables here and there, a fireplace, and staircases. And then he noticed the two people in that room. Uh oh.

"Finn! Rachel! I've missed you guys so much!" Blaine ran out of the TARDIS and over to his friends and hugged the crap out of them.

"Blaine what happened to you? We were here in the common room talking about extremely important wrist movements and then you just vanished! But then only 2 minutes later you show up here in this blue box! Where have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I've been traveling with Kurt, in his time machine!"

"So is it like a time turner? Because let me tell you, those things are so awesome, me and Rachel used one of them to fix some stuff back in 4th year." Finn added.

"And who might this be Blaine?" Kurt finally stepped in.

"Oh, this is Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. They're also in Griffyndor, that's one of our school's houses. There's also Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Blaine said, but Kurt was no where to be seen. He was currently running up the stairs to the boys dorms. To investigate stuff. Yup, normal things like that.

"BLAINE! HELP ME!" Kurt screamed. He was currently cowering under a bed, hiding from a runaway owl.

"Kurt that's just Hedwig. I can't believe I forgot about her!" Blaine ran over to where she was happily flapping her wings and scooped her up. He then proceeded to put gentle kisses on her feathers.

"WHAT...is THAT?" Kurt asked.

"It's an owl, don't worry she won't hurt you," Blaine assured him.

"Well he certainly is...interesting, isn't he Finn?" Rachel asked him.

"What...oh yeah, he's definitely a keeper. How did you manage to score this one Blaine?"

"I accidentally apparated in his time machine, we had some fun and now I'm back, not even 15 minutes later."

"What's apparating? Not some sort of dance is it? I used to be able to dance very well back in my 9th life..."

"A type of magic, it's transportation for us, you know-"

"MAGIC?" Kurt interrupted. "That's impossible! I'm pretty sure the Time Lords got rid of all magic beings in the universe a while ago, and yet they keep coming back! Just recently I had a run in with a few ladies using William Shakespeare for their benefit. Well I stopped them of course because they were evil, I'm pretty sure any friends of Blaine aren't evil. So now we have to answer this question, where did you come from?" Kurt moved around the room looking at everyone in the face, much like he used to do in his last life.

"What...? Blaine is this guy for real? Cause he's sorta freaking me out over here."

"Relax Finn, I've seen him act like this for like a month now. Believe me this is normal behavior."

"So, you with the boobs-"

"KURT! THAT IS **NOT** HOW WE ADDRESS WOMEN!" Blaine scolded.

"Blaine, Blaine Blaine Blaine...we are GAY, we're allowed to say that. If you feel so offended then fine, you with the horrible fashion sense-"

"Hey!"

"-tell me about you magical people."


	6. City of Lima

**A/N: More new characters yay! And please don't hate me for the wait! *cowers under couch* plz review...kk?**

City of Lima

While Hermione was filling in Kurt on everything magical, Finn was trying to get some info out of Blaine.

"Come on dude just tell me!"

"NO, Finn. I will not tell you, EVER." Blaine was scared shitless, mostly because Finn was trying to find out if Blaine and Kurt had ever gotten it on. Gosh that was embarrassing for Blaine. Especially because he actually really liked Kurt in that more-than-a-friend way.

"Fine, I"ll just ask Kurt himself."

"Okay, whatever...wait, WHAT! No! Kurt don't listen to him!" But it was too late, Finn was already at Kurt's side, interrogating him. A distinct blush crept across Kurt's face, and then he ran out of the room. Probably to get himself lost.

"Great, thanks Finn. Now I have to go make sure he doesn't get lost, or WORSE, get caught by Sue!" Blaine tore out of the room, trying to catch up to Kurt. He couldn't find him. _Dammit, Kurt! Why did you have to run like that! Now I'm gonna get in trouble because of you! _Blaine thought, running even faster. Just being the boy-who-lived doesn't mean you get free passes. Nope, it meant the teachers watched you like hawks.

"Blaine?" He whipped around and found his music teacher, Mr. Schue, standing in the middle of the hallway with someone hiding shamefully behind him. _Please don't be Kurt, please don't be Kurt._ Blaine pleaded in his mind. Of course, his mind doesn't always want to agree with him. Kurt stepped around Mr. Schue slowly, as if Blaine would shoot him if he made any quick movements.

"Dammit, Kurt." Blaine muttered under his breath. "I see you've met Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue, this is Kurt." He said with his best smile. And hot damn that smile looked good on him.

"Sorry for running off like that! I couldn't help myself, I never could resist a good castle..."

"Next time make sure you ask me before you go running off into the wild that is this damned fortress." He mumbled that last part.

"So Blaine, when were you planning on telling me that you found a new addition to our choir?"

"Choir?" Kurt asked with an eyebrow raised.

"But Mr. Schue, I don't even thi-"

"Nonsense! Of course he can sing! He has the voice of a singer! Now Kurt, would you consider joining?"

"Well...I don't like to stay in one place for too long," _Or stay in the slowest time travel possible, forward! Time progresses way too slow here for my liking. _

"I don't think that should be a problem for you, Doctor." Kurt whipped around and saw a woman dressed in a track suit.

"H-how do you know th-that? How do you know my n-name?"

"Oh I know everything, I get lots of practice from scoping out the competition for quidditch season!" This woman was getting stranger by the minute...

"Kurt, this is Sue Sylvester, coach of the Slytherin team and also their house head." Blaine filled in.

"Um, hi? But I still don't understand how you know who I am, I certainly don't remember me being in a book anywhere."

"Oh quite simple my dear Porcelain, I have hidden cameras all around the school. And one of them is in the Gryffindor common room, right where you parked your TARDIS. So I went online and found that you my friend are a Time Lord, around 915 years old, have a stolen TARDIS, AND, you like bowties." Now by the end of Sue's little speech Kurt was the one who was speechless. Mr. Schue acted like she did this all the time and Blaine, well...Blaine was just standing there with a smug expression on his face.

"Sorry Kurt, Sue can get a little...crazy sometimes, you have no idea how many times this has happened. She thought someone was a Venetian vampire once, we've also "encountered" a robot santa, and a group of "Judoon". She gets all her information from Wikipedia."

Just as Sue was about to protest, a voice came over the loadspeaker.

"...is this thing on? Yes? Ok then. Hello students! Principle Figgins here, the trip to Lima is tomorrow, so make sure you have your permission slips signed! Okay now how do I turn this off...is it this button? This one? Oh I got it..."

While Figgins was giving his announcement the two boys managed to sneak back to the common room. They ran in out of breath and collapsed on the couch.

"So...that was fun wasn't it?" Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy.

"BLAINE. She knows about me, about my TARDIS, and what's worse, aliens have been here before me! ALIENS!"

"Kurt, you _are_ an alien, remember?"

"Yeah but I'm the good one!"

Kurt was currently standing in the TARDIS, looking over another outfit, again.

"Kurt come on we're gonna be late! I promised Finn and Rachel that we would go!"

"Okay, I'm coming. Just let me get this one strand of hair...there! Perfect! Okay let's go!"

Kurt was invited by Blaine and his friends to go along with them to the nearby city of Lima, there was a great coffee shop there and Kurt was dying for some good coffee. While Kurt had said that the TARDIS could make coffee, it tasted like something had died real bad.

So in the wonderful city of Lima there is a coffee shop, the Lima Bean, and some stores. The strangest stores Kurt has ever seen. _Robes, who would actually wear that kind of thing? And what is with the brooms? Haven't you heard of mops before?_

"Kurt...hello, earth to Kurt."

"Oh, sorry Blaine, just getting a feel of where I am and everything. You know, normal Time Lord stuff. It's very pretty here by the way."

"Thanks. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What did Finn ask you that made you run from the room?"

"Oh, um...it was just a little embarrassing that's all."

"Did he ask if you and I were, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah he did. Why? Did you think that we were?" Kurt asked with a look of worry on his face.

"No! God, no!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh, well okay..."

"No, wait Kurt I didn't mean it like that. I just, actually I have no idea what was going through my head when I snapped liked that..."

"Well, what are you thinking now? Is there an, 'us', Blaine?"

"Actually, I was hoping that..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could, you know, go out on a date? Sometime? Please?"

And that was the moment that Kurt realized something, he realized his love for Blaine. He threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him with all the love in the world.

"Blaine Potter, nothing would make me happier than to call you my boyfriend."

**A/N: Yes, I'm afraid that this is the end of the adventures. But I may be willing to start another story in continuation of this one. If the reviews say so. What I do next is up to you my readers.**

**-Shelby**


End file.
